The Return Of Jenny Shepherd
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: He sits in his basement alone, a glass of bourban, and a boat named after his one true love............who visits him in order for him to stop grieving?


_**Disclaimer;**__** I do not own any of it.....blah blah blah**_

Jethro was sat in his basement on a friday night.

Alone.

It was lit with a few candles, and it spelt strongly of sawdust and bourban.

He had just finished his boat.

He wrote the swirly red letters upon its side, remembering the beautiful woman, he named the boat after.

Jen.

_The only woman he ever truly loved after Shannon. After Shannon, he never thought he would be able to love again. Then Jen, came along and she changed was a probie, a very gorgeous one. They had gone on a mission together, as husband and wife. He loved being married to her, even if it was a lie. He walked with her along the Parisian streets, throught the markets and along the canals. He made love to her everynight, and ached to kiss her and touch her. Every part of him had loved her. He thought nothing could go wrong._

_Then she had left. In the middle of the night, with nothing but her scent upon her pillow where she slept the night before, and the lingering feel of her touch against his skin. No explanation. No goodbyes. Just gone, in the middle of the night. She broke his heart, but he never stopped loving her._

_Then when she became director, all he wanted to do was ask her to come back to him, to tell her he loved her, to tell her he was sorry for whatever he did to make her leave, he blamed himself, whether it was not buying something for her, but then again Jen wasnt a material girl, he knew that, but still he materialised ways to blame himself for her departure. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, and go back to the way things were, just the two of them, because whatever she did he would never stop loving her, bbecause his heart belonged to her, it always had done, and always will._

_Many times he almost told her how he felt, but truth be told he was scared that she would reject him, then when they had carson stay at Jens, she told him, she chose her career over him. His heart shattered yet again, wondering why the only woman he loved, wouldnt love him back. Then he finally got the courage to tell him, but by then it was too late and she was dead._

_A beauty that would never be forgotten, a beauty that would remain in his heart for eternity._

_He thought of her everyday, she was in his dreams, when he was awake and asleep._

_At night he would dream that she had never left, and that they had two wonderful children; a girl and a boy. They were married, and he told her he loved her. But then he would awake, and find the space beside her empty, and it would be like losing her all over again. And his heart would shatter, again._

He sat there for hours, with glass of bourban in his hand staring at her name.

He leant out and ran his finger softly along her name, and whispered, "I miss you Jen"

"I miss you too, Jethro"

He thought hed imagined the voice, and looked down at his glass, and smirked, "I should stop drinking this stuff, It just makes me miss you more, I even hear you. I miss you, I shouldve been there to protect you, I never stopped loving you, never will either"

"Thats good cause I never stopped loving you either"

This time the voice was louder, and it seemed closer than last time.

He turned around, and his blue eyes met a pair of sparkling green ones.

"If Im dreaming, dont wake me up"

"Your not dreaming Jethro, I was in witness protection, I never died, and I cant stay away from you much longer, I love you"

He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, as hers looped around his neck.

She made the first moved and kisses him passionately.

When the need for air became necessary, they pulled apart, and she leant her head on his chest

"Promise me youll never leave"

"I promise, I love you so much, I should never have left you to begin with, and before you start with your rules, I am sorry, and I really do mean it"

"I love you too, and Im never gonna let you go"

"I see you named your boat after me", she said smirking

"Yeah, I couldnt stop thinking about you, to be true, I didnt wanna stop thinking about you"

She smiled, holding onto him, feeling safe and secure.

They knew that from now on everything was gonna be just fine.


End file.
